Mario Bros. Meets Bomberman
by darkandshadow
Summary: Are these 3 warriors going to clash?
1. Default Chapter

Mario Bros

Mario Bros. Meets Bomberman

(Are these 3 warriors going to clash?)

(Chapter 1: The Beginning)

Mario was sleeping on his new La-Z-Boy couch and Luigi was cooking on his new "George Forman's Lean Mean Fat Reducing Machine" grill when suddenly out of the blue, a huge ship came.

(Mario wakes up)

Mario: what's going on?

Luigi: some huge ship carrying 4 smaller ships had arrived.

(The huge ship starts blowing up part of the Mushroom Kingdom)

Luigi: and now blowing up the Kingdom.

(Mario and Luigi set off towards the Mushroom Kingdom)

Artemis: we are now at Planet Mario. We have already started to destroy their main area!

Altair: excellent! now, zap up all of the planet's energy!

( Altair starts receiving the energy)

Bomberman: not these guys again! I can't even get 5 short days of vacation without somebody destroying something! ****sigh****

** **

(The Mario Bros. crash into Bomberman)

Mario: watch where you're going!

(All 3 get up)

Bomberman: who in the world are you two clowns?

Luigi: CLOWNS?! WE'RE THE MARIO BROS!

Bomberman: whatever, anyway, I'm going to need your help to get rid of these buggers. They're already driving me insane!

Mario: you know these guys?

Bomberman: unfortunately.

(Bomberman tells them what happened on his planet and told them what they were going to do to this planet)

Luigi: let's kick 'em out of here!

(So Mario, Bomberman and Luigi ran towards the huge ship)

This is my 

first Fanfic 

so please 

read & review!

dark_and_shadow

And yes there 

is going to be 

another

chapter!!!!!!^ _ ^


	2. Mario Bros. Meets Bomberman

Mario Bros

Mario Bros. Meets Bomberman

**(Chapter 2: Green Garden)**

** **

Bomberman: we're here at the first ship world

(Mario, Bomberman and luigi enter the first ship)

bomberman: destroy any enemy that gets in your way! Make sure you don't get hit yourself. All we have to do here is to deactivate the shield to the omni cube. To do that, we have to find the switches.

(Mario and luigi have a puzzled look on their faces)

Mario: whatever. Let's go luigi! We're going to have a little fun!

(Mario and luigi run off)

bomberman: ?

(bomberman runs off trying to find the 4 switches. After about 10 minutes, bomberman finds 2 of them)

bomberman: now all I have to do is wait at the shield for the Mario guys to step on the switches. Shouldn't betoo hard for their simple minds.

(meanwhile, Mario and luigi were having so much fun torturing the enemies, they forgot all about the switches)

(hours past)

bomberman: where are them two? Looks like I'm going to have to do the job myself!

(bomberman releases the omni cube)

bomberman: ah! Finally!

(suddenly, the cube disappears right in front of bomberman)

bomberman: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

(bomberman catches Mario and luigi kicking the cube around in the corner of his eye)

bomberman: what do you think your doing?!?

(stage ends)

Mario: what do we do now?

Bomberman: you get rid of some of the enemies and I will throw some bombs at the others, okay?

Luigi: alrighty!

(bomberman, Mario and luigi found themselves on a small platform)

Mario: what's going on now?!

(a weird flying guy comes and stands in front of them)

weird flying guy?: let's see how strong you have become!

(battle begins)

(Mario and luigi struggle to hold the weird guy down while bomberman pumps up bombs and throws them at the weird guy)

(Mario jumps away, but luigi gets caught in the blast)

luigi: * cough *that * cough * hurts!

(enemy "weird guy" falls)

weird guy?: you have proven yourselves worthy!

(weird guy? Disappears)

Mario: what was that all about?

(stage ends)

bomberman: don't worry about him. Just making sure we are strong enough for the next big guy

(Mario and luigi look at each other puzzled. They shrugged and followed bomberman to the next area)

bomberman: now all we have to do is reach for this blue cube. This shouldn't be too difficult for you two

Mario: you can count on us!

(Mario and luigi run off)

bomberman: oh boy…..

(Mario went and got to the cube. He started celebrating when suddenly and enemy flew off with it)

Mario: hey! Give that back!

(bomberman this time got to the cube and again, got stolen away)

luigi: now where is that stupid…….blue……thing?!?

(Mario and luigi run off and successfully spotted and got the cube)

luigi: we got it!

(and again, the cube got stolen right in front of them)

Mario: get back here!!!!!!!!!

(Mario runs towards the flying enemy)

Mario: luigi, help me!

(luigi and Mario run as fast as they can towards the cube not realizing that they got transported to another area)

Mario: watch this shot!

(Mario shoots a fire ball at the enemy and hits it)

(Mario starts celebrating)

luigi: how are we going to get the cube?

(Mario stops)

bomberman: like this

(bomberman kicks a bomb under a platform)

bomberman: follow me quickly!

(Mario and luigi follow bomberman onto the platform. The bomb blew up, but, nothing happened)

bomberman: ?????????? that shouldn't be, we have too much weight here!

(bomberman looks at Mario who was eating a donut)

(Mario turns around)

Mario: what? 

(both bomberman and luigi nod and shoved Mario off and stuck a bomb under the platform)

bomberman: sorry, too much weight!

(the bomb blows and off bomberman and luigi went)

(Mario starts crying)

bomberman: next platform

(bomberman and luigi make it to the top and got the cube)

luigi: finally!

(bomberman jumps down [which is about 100 foot sheer drop] and lands right on Mario who was still crying. Meanwhile, luigi pulled out a sky board and jumped)

luigi: weeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Bomberman: unbelievable! * sigh *

(stage ends)

(Mario, luigi and bomberman advance to a big bridge)

bomberman: we're here

(all of a sudden, a dragon comes out of nowhere and starts breathing fire which hit luigi in the bum)

luigi: **yow!!!!!** That really burns!

Mario: bowser has wings that would be any good against me!

(battle begins)

(Mario and luigi started spitting fireballs at the dragon, but missing. Meanwhile, bomberman was throwing pumped-up bombs and making hits. Struggling, Mario finally gets a hit while luigi got burned again by the dragon's fire. After a while, the dragon fell)

bomberman: you guys are useless! No, I mean worthless! You only hit him once and that didn't even phase him!

(bomberman sighs)

(stage ends)

(suddenly, the chain connecting both ships blows up)

bomberman: 1 down, 4 to go!

(Mario and luigi stare at each other for a moment)

Mario and luigi: four?

The next 

Chapter is

Coming up

So stay

Tuned!!!!!!^_^

dark_and_shadow


End file.
